


Christmas in hell

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poor Adam Milligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: I'm so sorry for adam





	Christmas in hell

Adam sat alongside Michael in the cage, unsure on what to do 

He knew it was Christmas but hadn't the family to spend it with 

"Michael" he stuttered out hoarsely - his voice so worn away from disuse - 

Michael turned to him and nodded 

"It's Christmas" he said in almost a whisper

"Wait what really?" Michael sprang up from the ground and threw a hand out for Adam to take

Adam gingerly took his hand and stood up slowly

Now stood up Adam began to realise that his time stuck in the cage with Michael had given him a choice of befriending the powerful angel

Adam smiled a small smile as Michael's face beamed

"I guess you like Christmas then, huh?"

Michael vigorously nodded his head and chuckled quietly

"What can we do in here? To you know .. Celebrate"

Michael clicked his fingers and bouncy Christmas music started up from a distance

"Huh, music. That changes it up a bit from screaming and silence"

Michael giggled. His short dark hair tossed on his head and a big grin, his eyes flashed bright blue as his giggles became chuckles and gradually stopped.

Adam smiled back at him.

“so Michael you really are just a big kid after all aren't you?” Adam asked with a smile 

Michael giggled and nodded.

“so what can we do in here. Christmas lights?”

Michael smiled and clicked his fingers, Adam stood in awe as Christmas lights covered the walls of the cage 

“that. Was. Awesome.” he stuttered as he spoke

Michael laid down on the floor and watched the lights twinkle away, soon Adam lay beside him and they spoke for hours about Christmas and how it had been throughout the centuries.


End file.
